startrekonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
2388 Supplemental Log
I meet with Ambassador Worf in his home on Qo’noS. He hasn’t spoken with any reporter since the events surrounding the Hobus explosion. The Ambassador is an old friend of my family, which is why I thought I might be able to speak with him. It appears that I was right. Ambassador Worf is a warrior. He is clearly still recovering from the near fatal injuries he took while fighting the madman, Nero. Just as clearly, he refuses to allow those injuries to slow him down. He is also furious with me. What are you doing here?! Do you know how foolish your actions have been? Wandering around Qo’noS on your own? The Federation is not very… popular. It’s good to see you, too, Worf. What would your father say if he knew you were here!? meet his gaze and keep mine steady. Ambassador Worf is the sort of man who respects confidence, and directness. He’d probably say the same thing he used to say. ‘What is Jake thinking!’ And then he’d say that I’m a man now, capable of making my own decisions. I’ve grown up. Bah! Grown up. growls at me, but settles into his chair And just how did you manage to reach me? That would be revealing my sources, which a good reporter never does. Do you realize how dangerous it is being a Federation citizen in Klingon space? One false step, and you will find yourself in trouble. A great deal of trouble. Relax, I have no plans of getting into trouble. You never do. However, you are frequently in danger regardless of your plans. I just wanted a chance to talk to you. We are talking. Yes, I guess we are. But I wanted to interview you, and get your story. gives me a considering look. Very well. But I will only agree to your request on two conditions. Name it! You will accept the services of one of my guards while you remain on Qo’noS. And once you have left, you will not return to Klingon space without my permission. But a reporter needs to be able to move around easily. Having a guard with me will just slow me down, and – No. You must accept my terms or I will have you sent back to the Federation. Tempers here are… high. Because of the Gorn conflict? grunts I am not at liberty to say. All right. change my approach, seeing that he won’t budge on that subject Are you at liberty to talk about your recent encounter with Nero? And the destruction of the Klingon fleet? I do not wish to talk about those events. I believe Ambassador Picard has already spoken extensively about what happened. I have nothing to add to his accounts. Well, how about telling me why the Klingons sent a fleet into battle when they initially refused to help evacuate Romulus? We were not helping Romulans. Nero began attacking Klingon ships. Of course we went into battle. Not to do so would have been unthinkable. The Empire could not simply stand by and condone his attacks. Why didn’t the Klingon Empire want to help the Romulans? Romulans have not been friends to the Empire. And we had our own… concerns at the time. You mean the conflict with the Gorn? As I said earlier, I am not at liberty to discuss such things. Repeating the question will not change the answer. Can’t blame me for trying. smile I hear there have been problems here on Qo’noS with members of the High Council claiming that you led the fleet into Nero’s grasp as part of some Federation ploy to weaken the Empire – slams his fist on the table and leans forward, interrupting me That is ridiculous! The Federation would never ask such a thing of me, and I would certainly never do it! It would be dishonorable and cowardly! I didn’t think you had! Anyone who knows you knows that couldn’t be true! What I wanted to know is what’s been happening on Qo’noS since then. Do you feel safe there? laughs. It’s not a sight you see often, so I’m fascinated. I am as safe there as anywhere. Chancellor Martok has made clear his support for me. Anyone who dares question me will have to face him. And I relish the chance to do battle and defend my name! smiles, and leans back And I would be delighted to see anyone foolish enough to say such things to Grilka. Your wife. How is she? She is glorious. Well, I know that. How is she doing? She just gave birth, didn’t she? She did. And her shouts rang through the city as she birthed my son. That’s… great. Yes. smiles, perhaps a bit smugly It is. This is your second son, isn’t it? Yes. I am quite proud. What do you think his future will be like? Will he grow up in a time of peace, or a time of war? I know you can’t say much, but please. With everything that’s been happening lately – the loss of Romulus, the battle with Nero, the conflict with the Gorn – do you think war is coming? looks at me, intensely enough that I begin to worry There is always war. Only the participants change. Do you think war between the Empire and the Federation is likely? doesn’t answer And if there is, what will you do? I do not know. Category:Supplemental Log